Erase Me
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: A pregnant Mavis goes to tell her father the truth. Upon hearing the unsettling news he flies into a fit of uncontrollable rage. In a desperate attempt to calm him and stop him from hurting anyone, Mavis uses her newly learnt abilities and erases his mind. Unfortunately she erases just a bit too much.


** C1: Three Years Later**

Mavis held tight to Jonny's hand as he nodded slowly, absorbing the news. He pursed his lips, a million thoughts going through his mind but even still he somehow felt ready for parenthood. Sighing he looked into his love's eyes, "What are we going to tell your dad?"

The young Vampire let go of his hand, "No what am I going to tell him?"

He winced at her scared tone, "You can't do this alone Mavis," his eyebrow's scrunched together in worry at her independence.

"I know, but what if he loses his temper? I don't want anything to happen to you," Jonny frowned but nodded slowly otherwise. As much as he wanted to protect her, she had to be the one protecting him sometimes. Especially if she was the only barrier between him and her father who may or may not be on a blood hunt for him as soon as he heard the news. As rude as that may have sounded, he only thought that way because if he died he wouldn't be able to be with her anymore.

Inhaling a deep breath Mavis pulled herself together, "When are you going to tell him?" Jonny asked while smoothing back his hair and looking at her with a soft concerned smile.

"Soon, probably sometime today if I get the chance," she sent him a reassuring glance and tried to lift the upper corners of her mouth to look positive. The two love bats held each other's gaze for a few more moments before turning in sync to search for someone else they could share the news with. Someone who hopefully would accept their momentous news.

"Oh there you are my little blood orange!" Mavis turned towards the familiar Romanian accent and opened her arms, welcoming her father's hug. He squeezed her tightly and she tried to push him away gently, he wasn't aware of it but his hugs were always a lot more painful than she had ever let on.

"Hi dad," she said quietly.

Dracula sent his daughter a questioning glance when he noticed the befallen look on her face, "Is something wrong Mouse?"

Mavis bit her lip and sent a look over to Jonny. He took the hint and excused himself from their conversation, trying to get as far away as possible so as to not be mauled by her father when she shared the news.

Taking in a deep breath the black haired girl blinked up at her dad, _may as well tell him now…_ she thought. "Dad I need to talk to you about something,"

Dracula's smile faded from his face as he became serious. He removed his hands that were still on her shoulders from their hug and let them swing by his side. "Oh… okay, what is wrong?"

She started walking and he followed, keeping pace with her stride, "I don't exactly know how to tell you this…"

As she expected he started jumping to conclusions, "What is wrong are you hurt? Did someone threaten you? Did you stay in the sunlight for too long?" She looked over at her father as he started having a panic attack. His blue eyes darted back and forth in worry as if he was looking for someone to blame his child's discomfort on.

The girl smiled softly at his antics, "No dad you didn't let me finish."

He calmed down just enough to hear her out, "What is it dear?"

"I'm…" she paused and looked away, she couldn't look at her father while she said this. So saying she closed her eyes, blocking out the world around her and sucking in a deep breath. Finally working up the courage to face whatever was about to happen next she just blurted out the truth, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Mavis cracked one eye open to see a completely stunned look on her father's face. He didn't say anything, he simply stared at her for a moment. He seemed totally frozen in shock as his gaze wandered off into the distance for a moment. When he started to come back to reality their eyes met for a split second before his line of sight shifted down to her stomach where something was beginning to grow there. "You're…" he repeated incredulously. He had not fully absorbed her words and when it started to reach his mind he took it as a terrible joke.

"Dad I just found out for sure a week ago so it's not like you were the last to know or anything," the little Vampire held her hands out in front of her in defense as she felt her anxiety rising.

More thoughts collected in his mind to help him try to comprehend the current situation, "With Jonny…" Dracula's head dropped and he was staring at the red carpet in the hotel's lobby.

"I-I know it's a lot to take in but don't freak out, after all you and mom had me when you were relatively young right?" she smiled sheepishly and she felt herself take a step back despite her better reasoning that this was her dad and that he'd never hurt her.

"You're pregnant!" Count Dracula's head snapped up as all the pieces began to fit together. Out of pure anger his fangs and nails elongated into sharp points. His pupils dilated before contracting into small slits and his shoulders hunched, making him look taller and thinner.

"Dad please!"

"Where is he?!" Dracula zipped off before Mavis could register that he was gone.

"Dad!" she rushed after him and a moment later she realized that she would quickly lose track of him at this rate. She transformed into a bat and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She called out for him as she followed his dust trail through the hotel.

"How could you?" she heard his familiar voice and she zoomed down the hall towards it. Down a long corridor she found her dad pinning a terrified Jonny in a corner. He raised his hand ready to strike but Mavis changed form and threw herself in between them.

"Dad no!" his claws stopped just short of gouging her eyes out.

"Mavis get out of the way," his voice was low and menacing. He pronounced each word carefully making the situation all the more terrifying, his teeth ground against one another in anger and she stepped back to protect her Zing.

"Dad please stop I know you're mad but-"

"You're too young to be having kids!" his voice boomed and echoed across the walls but Mavis did her best poker face and looked him in the eye. She felt her upper lip tremble as he growled.

"I'm a hundred and twenty-one it's my life!" she screamed back. Her father ignored her and started to push past her in an attempt to maim Jonny. In fear and frustration she felt her power strengthen and seep into her physical being. Claws clashed and her father growled as she stopped him.

"He's not going to stop!" Jonny screamed while cowering behind her. As a man he felt weak, but as a survivor he felt terrified, he did not want to be ripped apart by a rampaging Dracula, "C-can't you do something?" he asked fearfully.

A light bulb went off in the back of Mavis's head, but as soon as it lit it was out. No she couldn't do that to him, could she? She was just starting to learn the power well enough, after all she had practiced on Uncle Murray enough times that it should be alright, right? She could erase his mind to just a few moments ago and everything would be okay right?

As if he could tell what she was thinking Dracula pushed against his daughter harder, "Don't even think about it! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Sorry dad!" Blue eyes met cobalt and their powers clashed for dominance as he had been prepared. The young Vampire's mind was wilder and her strong will burst through his wall of age old intelligence. They held each other's gaze for what seemed to be a long time. Dracula continued to fight against his daughter's strain but he was losing fast. While his mind gave into her power he still pushed on with his body but even that was beginning to break. He felt a sharp pain in his mind as his memories were forcibly ejected from his mind. As soon as Mavis's power broke through he felt the effects at full force.

"Ah!" the two supernatural beings flew back from one another. Jonny caught Mavis from behind but her father went tumbling into a suit of armor that had come rushing in to see what all the commotion was about. Mavis rubbed her head as she felt a headache coming on. She turned and saw Jonathan lying in a heap behind her as he had attempted to break her fall.

Standing, she held out her hand and he took it gratefully. When the dust cleared she heard her father groaning from the other side of the hallway, "Oh what happened?"

The girl gasped and ran to her his side, "Oh my rabies… dad are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you were just so angry!" tears pricked at her eyes as she feared that there was even the slightest of chances that she had hurt him.

Dracula sat up slowly, rubbing his head and looking up at her. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to her face, "Dad? Oh were you the one I just crashed into? I must not have been watching where I was going."

The Count stood and brushed off his pants before pulling his cape around him tightly. Mavis's eyes grew wide and she took a small step back at the uncaring look in his eye, "A-are you okay?"

He blinked at her, "Yes I am fine thank you. Again I apologize… when did I get here?" for the first time Dracula noticed his surroundings. His eyes grazed over the beige walls of the hotel and they eventually fell onto the heap of metal at his feet before finding their way to meet Jonny's brown irises.

Mavis opened her mouth to say something but found she had no words to say, "Sire are you alright?" all heads turned towards the talking knights head and nobody said a thing for Dracula had no idea he was talking to him.

"Dad..?" she whispered before stepping closer to the elder Vampire. He leaned back as she got closer.

He pursed his lips and held out his hands in a defensive stance, "I'm sorry miss, we must have crashed harder than I thought. I'm not your father."

Blue eyes began to water and she started walking backwards to get away from him in disbelief, eventually she bumped into Jonny who held her tightly, "Drac don't you know us?"

He felt a touch of guilt now as he took a second glance at the boy. He met his sorrowful eyes and grimaced, "Are you a… human?"

Jonny's head tilted in curiosity, "Yeah, and you aren't freaking out?"

The head Vampire tapped his chin and stared Jonny down, "I suppose I should but I'm in Hawaii it's a popular spot for humans. There's no need for me to be angry I can erase your brain and you won't remember a thing. So why should I be worried?" he smiled with half of his mouth, showing off one perfectly pointed tooth.

Mavis sobbed loudly as realization dawned on her, "No it's all my fault! I'm so sorry dad!" Jonny tried to catch her but she fell to the floor, landing ungracefully on her knees, "I shouldn't have used it so much! I erased too much of you!"

The Count raised an eyebrow, "Is she alright? I assume you know her?"

Jonny's eyes widened and he knelt down to hold her tight once more, "Yeah! Drac man don't erase my mind, Mavis is my Zing I don't want to forget that."

Taken aback by this sudden exclamation he frowned, "A human and a Vampire? Where have the times gone?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he felt a mild headache coming on from all the confusion and crying.

Mavis suddenly grabbed Jonny by his sleeve and pulled him down to eye level, "Go get Uncle Frank! Or Uncle Wayne, or anyone! Please Jonny!" she begged in heated whispers. Jonny took a moment to brandish a pocket tissue and wipe away a small smudge of black makeup smearing across her face.

"Alright I'll be as fast as I can okay? Uh stay right there," Jonathan stood and ran to see who he could wrestle up.

"How do you know Frankenstein?" Drac asked curiously. He came closer to the weeping girl in an attempt to comfort her some. He didn't want to just leave a crying girl without figuring out what was wrong, especially if he believed he was the cause of it. He really must have hit her harder than he thought, the last thing he could remember was running into another bat late at night. However that didn't explain how he gotten to where he was.

"H-he's your best friend and a good friend of mine as w-well," she hiccupped. With a sigh Dracula ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Did that little human drag us here while we were out?" the elder Vampire said while looking back around at his surroundings. He could have sworn he had just been taking a night stroll along the beach.

"Sire are you sure you're okay?" the knight in broken armor had repaired himself and was now standing at full attention before his master/employer.

When no one answered still and Drac noticed that the suit was staring at him he pointed to himself in question, "What me?"

The suit nodded, "Well… yes who else would I be talking to?" Dracula thrust an honest thumb at Mavis and shrugged. By now the girl had stopped crying and was able to look up at her father with blurry eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize again but Jonny came crashing through the doorway with several monsters in tow.

"What happened?" Griffin shouted, his glasses shaking to and fro wildly.

"Drac are you okay? Jonny said something was wrong," Frank took a heavy step towards his friend and the aforementioned Dracula stood and walked towards Frankenstein, eyeing him curiously.

"Wait you know this human? And how did you get here?"

Frank raised a stitched eyebrow, "Of course I know him, and I checked in two days ago."

"Checked in?" one black eyebrow arched in question.

Frank frowned, "Are you okay? You're acting weird, weirder than normal."

Wayne chuckled under his breath and Dracula scowled, "I am just fine Frank. I must have crashed into this girl a little too hard. My head hurts a little but I'll be fine soon."

The man made of men stood straight in surprise, lifting an arm he scratched the back of his head as a nervous gesture, "This girl? You mean your daughter?"

The Count's eyes widened. He peered over his shoulder and stared her down for a moment. Surely this had to be some sort of rouse, yes that's it his friends must be playing a trick on him. Realizing what he deemed to be the truth he turned back towards his fellow monsters with his hands up, "Alright you got me. That was a pretty funny joke."

It was the other's turn to be shocked, "We're not joking," Wayne said frankly, eye's large in worry.

"Wh… aht? What do you mean you're not joking? I don't have a kid yet you guys know that… right?" with the silence that followed Dracula began to feel unnerved and he shifted uncomfortably before turning back to look at his so called daughter. Mavis stood and made her way over to them slowly, finding Jonny amidst the crowd and holding his hand for comfort.

She watched as the men talked and she laid her head on his shoulder, "It's all my fault," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jonny stroked her ear, "No it's not Mavis, don't worry we'll figure this out."

"But I erased him Jonny! I erased all of what he was for the past one hundred and eighteen plus years!" Jonny pursed his lips, he found he had nothing to say to comfort her. While he wanted to be a good reassuring and supportive boyfriend he realized he didn't know how to combat the sadness of the truth.

Count Dracula shook his head and started pacing which was a sign that he was nervous, "What was your name? I didn't quite catch it."

The young Vampire looked into her father's eyes and it didn't take his hypnotic power to make her tell the truth, "I'm Mavis… your daughter."

"No, no, no that's impossible! I can't have a daughter, I haven't found her yet I haven't found my Zing there's no possible way you could be mine," Dracula glared at her unintentionally. When he saw the sadness in his eyes he softened his gaze, "I don't wish to come off as rude or mean but I couldn't have a child when I haven't found my Zing yet."

"It's all my fault…" the young girl started to feel the consequences of her fear-driven actions and the effect it was going to have on them.

All the jaws of his friends simultaneously hit the floor, as he turned to glare at them angrily. After a full minute of pure shock Frank was the first one to speak, "Drac… what year do you think it is?"

"1870 of course," Frankenstein dropped his head in his hands in disbelief.

"The year he met Martha…" Wayne shook his head and turned away, he couldn't look at anyone at the moment.

"It's all my fault…" Mavis said again, dropping her head low and looking at the ground as she felt another round of tears come to her eyes as she realized just what she erased, "I erased her…"

Jonny wrapped his arms around her but she turned away, "Erased who?" Dracula asked curiously.

She sniffed and tried to stop the second wave of pain from crashing into her, "I… erased her… I erased mom…"

* * *

**So... we're off to depressing start. I love it XD. Let me know what'cha think! Right now I'm just kind of having fun with my new obsession. *sly face***


End file.
